Midnight Scales
by StoneRunes
Summary: First fic!: AU. In this world around twenty five percent of the population are mythical creatures that had risen centuries ago and are now simply common. Dean, Sam and Bobby are all humans. What happens when Dean goes into the forest, trying to hunt a mere squirrel and finding something much bigger? Creature! Cas. Shy!Dean. Destiel! maybe Sabriel, Rated M!


**A/N:**

 **Summary: AU. In this world around twenty five percent of the population are mythical creatures that had risen centuries ago and are now simply common. Dean, Sam and Bobby are all humans. What happens when Dean goes into the forest, trying to hunt a mere squirrel and finding something much bigger? Creature! Cas. Shy!Dean. Destiel! maybe Sabriel, Rated M!**

 **Hi! First fanfic! Anywho in this story there's a lot of type of creatures and they're really common here whereas they're basically normal to see in public. Bad summary, so please cope with me!**

* * *

Houses were built in the cities, most made out of pure wood. If anything, most people didn't even consider them cities or towns, but chose to remain in the past, calling them villages. Over the centuries, the strange looking creatures had risen. Most humans did what they did best when they were scared of something- they killed it. But then there were some, who found these creatures almost humane as well. They thought of the creatures of simply as humans with extra abilities or features.

At first these creatures were frowned upon- but now? You could see one in the street and you would only look at them twice before dismissing them. You would see them in the parks and either think it was normal or simply admired them. You would see them being your fellow classmate and some would back away in fear of what they could do while others were simply fascinated and tried to become their friend.

They weren't just one species- no there was hundreds. From mermen to dragons. From someone looking completely human until you noticed that their eyes resembled a cats to simply seeing a dog transform into a human while trying to fetch a ball.

In the city of Kansas, seeing some of these creatures would be as simple as seeing anyone else. Though it might have all seemed to be roses and rainbows, there still lived unkind souls. A man with horns would be killed, the horns detached and then sold to the black market. Mermen would be killed, their fins sold to be kept as trophies. Scales from creatures ripped out to make a simple hand bag from the rich.

There, in the same city, lived two young men and an uncle. They lived in a large house that almost represented a cottage. Behind the said cottage they were surrounded by woods, having to drive at least half a mile before they actually got out in the city. The only visitors they would have were the uncles friends or someone who needed their cars fixed. At first the uncle/Bobby would do it for free until he noticed that he too had to pay bills and his two nephews had told him he could open a business.

Dean would gladly stick by him, liking to fix the cars no matter which brand. Unless they were fords. Sam, on the other hand would most likely stick to what he liked to do best, study, and if he had free time he liked to garden. The two fraternal twin brothers were almost nothing alike but at the same time completely alike. Bobby had expected them to look like twins- until Sam had grown at least three more inches- still growing and had let his hair grow as well. He had his own distinctive features while Dean was a bit shorter, both applying to the hair and height.

They were on the edge of high school, only one month left and they would be free, as Dean would call it. Dean said he had wanted to work at Bobby's garage for the rest of his life- while Sam had given him a terrified look, trying to lecture him on why he should apply to college with him instead.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

Dean groaned loudly as the sound of the alarm pierced through his ears. He just wanted ten more minutes of sleep!

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Stopp.." Dean groaned out again, shoving his face into his pillow while reaching for the alarm. He started to smash random buttons, not carrying if he broke the damn thing, he just wanted some sleep! After a couple of seconds the beeping stopped, causing Dean to let out a sigh of relief while he tried to bury his face deeper into the pillows. Last night, Bobby had worked him out to the bone. It was his own fault actually, but he would never admit it. The owner of the car had come by to drop it off a week earlier and was expecting it today. Bobby had told him on the first day it was his job but Dean had only focused on his baby, trying to make it spotless and look completely new from the inside and out. He would never trade that Impala for anything.

He almost envied Sammy for a couple of seconds before remembering Sam actually liked to study and garden. He almost shuddered at the thought. The only thing they shared in common was the blood and being born in the same day. Other than that, Dean thought they were opposites. But he liked it that way.

He slightly moved his head to the side to see that it read 6:30 A.M. He could still get a couple of more minutes of shud eye before actually waking up. He let out a contented sigh, rolling to his other side of the bed with his sheets, almost looking like a burrito before letting the darkness engulf him once more.

He woke up sooner later again, feeling as if for the first time he actually got some rest. He frowned, noticing it still looked a bit dark outside, looking at the window on the other wall. He sat up slowly, while stretching out his arms, popping his back in the progress. He put his hands back down, looking over at the clock that read 9:48 A.M.

His eyes widened. _Holy shit, he was late!_ He quickly scrambled out of the bed, trying to remove the sheets as quickly as possible. Fuck, was Sammy still asleep? His feet touched the cold floor, causing him to shudder. He reached over beside the alarm clock, quickly putting on his glasses as he started to rush to the door. He yanked the damn thing open, rushing over to his brothers room which was just down the hall from his.

"Sammy!" He called out, noting his voice was still a bit deep with sleep as he started to bang on his brothers door, "Sammy, C'mon get up!" He received no reply. He frowned as he started to bang on the door louder, "SAMMY C'MON!"

"Dean?" He heard his his brothers voice behind him. His head quickly turned seeing his brother giving him a confused look, "What are you doing?"

Dean gaped at him, seeing his brother still in his pajamas, holding a mug in hand while he turned. "Why the hell aren't you in school?"

Sam scrunched up his eyes brows, "It's senior ditch Friday."

Dean stood there a couple of seconds seeing Sam start to slowly grin, trying to hide it with his mug. Without a word he let out a small huff, walking back to his own room and shutting the door. He felt like crying. He could of spent all day sleeping and then this happened.

He padded over to his own small bathroom, if he was going to be up this early, he was going to enjoy a long, warm shower. On Saturdays he was usually up by one or _twelve_ if he was lucky. He flicked on the lights, cringing a bit as the light almost blinded him. He closed the door behind him as he went over to the mirror, taking off the thick framed glasses. He looked at him self in the mirror, green eyes staring back at him. He was always told he was attractive but he never really saw it. People hadn't even started noticing his looks until the beginning of junior year. He had lost all of his baby fat around his face, giving his jaw a structured look, his teeth which had been twisted in odd ways as he wore braces, had come off after four years. He had as well gotten new glasses when Bobby had taken pity on him and had taken him to the eye doctor, seeing as how his old glasses were too small.

He still didn't see the difference. He was still, in his opinion, completely the same. All that had happened was the weight loss and braces removal, and all of a sudden everyone wanted to be his friend. He was confused at first when a girl last year had actually intimated to have sex with him, loosing his virginity. He didn't even remember her name. He just remembered her having a huge rack and blonde hair.

After a couple of seconds, he shook his head, noticing that he had gotten too deep in his thoughts as he started to make his way over to the shower.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"You know," Sam started off, typing in his computer as he looked at his brother, "You should try eating a salad once in a while."

Dean only made a face, licking the remaining grease off of his fingers, "Why would I do that?"

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he continued to type, "I'm just saying, you never eat anything healthy."

"You mean your rabbit food?" Dean grinned, "I'm a man already, I require food. Anyways that burger had some lettuce and tomato on it." Sam smiled, continuing to type away, causing Dean to lean in on the table, "Whatcha doing?"

Sam stopped for a second before continuing, "I have a report due for English."

"About?"

"Any creature." Sam murmured, "I'm doing it on familiars but it's hard trying to get the information. Apparently no one likes writing books about them anymore."

Dean scoffed, "Well only witches have them. Try a were wolf, they're awesome."

Sam scrunched up his nose, "A lot of people are doing that."

Dean only shrugged, opening his mouth to respond when he heard Bobby walk in, "I'm going into town, need some new tools that haven't rusted." He grumbled, "Damn things don't work any more. Don't go out till I come back."

With that he turned back, starting to walk away again, "Bobby, bring back some snacks!" Dean yelled over at him.

"Idgit, buy them your self!"

Sam laughed, earning a half hearted glare from Dean, "You should go hunt something." Sam advised, "Go in the woods to get a squirrel or something or try finding a lunar bloom for me."

Deans glare intensified, causing Sam to give him puppy eyes, "Please? I'm almost done with the garden."

He sighed, looking away from Sam's puppy eyes. Lunar blooms were basically plain looking flowers until the moons light shone on them. Once it did the plain flowers would start to glow and then open up, illuminating the room they were in. Sam, being the 'gardener' he was was creating one in their back yard, just in front of the forest trees.

"Fine." He sighed and stood up, pushing the chair back in, "Don't start complaining if I bring back normal flowers by mistake."

Sam smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed out and picked up his satchel, which Sam would say was a man purse, but it wasn't!

He put it on over his head and down to one shoulder, looking inside of it to see that it contained a plain sandwhich a large piece of meat, bread, some lettuce and a few ziplog bags. He didn't know what the hell he could find in the forest but he needed some type of bait. So he jut took anything simple.

He ignored the way Sam was now grinning at him. He knew his younger brother was taunting him. Well he was around 20 minutes older. He knew that grin. Sam was making fun of his look, or so had called him hipster earlier. A red, plaid shirt, glasses and a satchel. That didn't make him look like one... did it?

He dismissed the thought with a huff and walked outside hearing Sam snicker behind him. It wasn't until he stepped outside and started to walk that ne noticed how cloudy it really was. He hurried up his pace at that, afraid that it would start raining before he even got the chance to catch something.

Once deep enough into the woods he actually slowed down, noticing how dark it had gotten from all the trees surrounding him. He gripped at his satchel, adjusting his glasses with his other hand. He actually felt a bit nervous. He was used to coming into the forest and be surrounded by singing birds and light. Not some dark place where it was dead quiet but the few insects who had the nerve to make any noise at all.

He continued to walk slowly, squinting at the ground, trying to find the right flowers for Sam's garden. He wasn't lying when he said he would get some damn flowers, he had seen the garden first hand at midnight and it had looked beautiful. After a couple of minutes he stopped, looking down to see a bunch of lunar blooms all huddled up together.

Squatting down, he opened his satchel, taking out a small plastic bag and opened it. He placed it on the floor, throwing a bit of dirt in it so that it would stand still. He started to dig at the floor, regretting not brining any of the tools Sam used as he tried his best not to touch any of the roots, afraid they might snap. He let out a sigh of relief once finished, slowly taking up a flower from the ground, the roots poking out of the dirt. Before he even had time to place it in the bag he heard something loud that almost sounded like a growl behind him.

His eyes widened, a whimper of pain and loud rustling from the trees coming from behind him. He quickly dropped the plant in the plastic bag as he stood up quickly, ready to defend him self. He heard a low rumble, flapping of wings echoing from around the trees. He felt his heart beat race up as the sound came closer, sounding even louder. Between the growl and flapping of wings he heard whimpering from the said creature, the whimpering only sounding louder. He frowned at that, those were whimpers of pain. At that, he drew nearer, having to move, huge, thick bushes out of the way.

What he saw almost caused his eyes to pop out of their sockets. There, stood a dragon. Looking almost like nothing he had heard in the stories. He had seen a few small ones before in some Zoo's but this was completely different. They only allowed five year old and younger dragons in the Zoo's. Large, scaled wings were expanded were huge enough to be ten feet each. He had heard that Dragons were as tall as humans, but this one seemed to be even bigger than a horse. Its body was decorated with midnight, black scales. The wings rustled, another whimper escaping the animal.

"Hey, hey!" He called out, causing the creature to turn quickly. He barely dodged the enormous wings from hitting him. Just as the dragon turned, he noticed the only thing that wasn't black were its eyes. He realized he was gaping and quickly shut his mouth, "What's wrong big boy?" He asked in a low voice, trying his best for it to come out soothing.

The creature growled at him, causing him to raise his hand and back up against the large bush. "Hey..Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, ok? J-just show me what's wrong and I'll help."

The dragon stopped growling as if he understood him, tilting its head as if considering the options, its wings still extended in defense. After what seemed to be an eternity, the dragons dark wings slowly lowered, beckoning his head for him to come closer.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he walked over slowly, slowly dropping his hand. Once of the dragons paws rising into the air. Dean swallowed back a lump in his throat, _what the hell was he doing? This damn animal could kill him any second, yet there he was, offering it help_! Taking in a deep breath he stopped once he had gotten close enough, blue dragon eyes, staring intently at him. He looked at the paw which was the size of his whole head, to see a spike sticking out of it.

"Oh," Dean murmured lightly as he slowly reached over, not wanting the dragon to fry him. After it made no move to stop him, he placed his hands under its paws, trying his best not to touch the Dragon's claws. The scales on his skin was were extremely warm and Dean relaxed a bit as he wrapped a hand around the spike. "Don't m-move alright?" He said as if the dragon could understand him. After he was sure he was gripping the spike hard enough he pulled as hard as he could, causing the spike to leave the dragon.

What he didn't expect was when the dragon growled out loudly, a ball of fire hitting his chest causing him to cry out in pain and stumble back. One of the dragons wings moved, hitting him roughly on the side, sending him flying back to a tree. His head hit the oak with a loud crack, his body slowly falling to the floor before the darkness engulfed him once more.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had to cut this chapter off somewhere before it went off too long :D. I was wondering what you guys thought? I'm so sorry if you want to kill me because Sam and Dean are fraternal twins, I just wanted them to be in the same grade while in the ending of high school. The picture I put up isn't mine at all by the way! I was wondering what you guys thought? I'm sorry if this might be a bit poring but it was the introduction in a way.. so.. please review on what you thought and if I should change anything?**


End file.
